User blog:Luna Flina/Some updates
Hey there. I am one of the former admins of this wikia. As you can see, I'm inactive at wikis for about a year already. Sorry for my absence, but I have reasons that I'll explain later. For now I just want to have some thoughts on how the wiki has been growing during the time I was away, also about the game. *Have to say I am really impressed at the contents about the game mechanics, especially the characters and their effects on recovery effeciency. So props to the person that had worked at this project, I really like it. *For the layout, I can see that things haven't changed much since the last time i visited this place. You managed to build the pages based on how me, 30000324 and GZJ created (which was pretty messy back then lol). At least now it looked better so there's not much to complain about. There should be something to do with the Songs layout though, since it's now a mix between the photoshopped border by 30000324 and the non-border arts, and he is the only one holding the templates to those borders so i can't add them to the other songs, you can try asking him in the link below. *More stuffs to say about the contents from pages, there is one thing that concerns me. There are some pages that show the contents in first person (I did something, I think something, etc) and this shouldn't be allowed in a wikia page, since you need to keep all the informations at third person. Contents that show opinions is not recommended either. You need to keep the informations in trivia sections as neutral as possible, nobody wants biased ideas in the wiki. Only when it is an information that is widely accepted by the entire community or when it is a general information that doesn't show clearly one's opinion, for example: "This song is considered as one of the hardest lv..." is acceptable. Things like "This song is the hardest/2nd hardest lv..." is not acceptable. A song can be easier than an other for one person but not for the others, that happens all the time. So keep the contents like this as neutral as possible, opinions can be allowed in pages, but just at a really small amount. If you want to show what you think more, keep them in the comment section. *And I just want to show my appreciation towards Jmak here. You've been doing a LOT to help growing the wiki better, at getting game resources, previewing the songs, editing the pages, and more. I still follow the progresses of your channels, but not in here, so it's amazing to see how much you've done to the wiki right now. I can't say thank you enough. There are some things unrelated to the wiki i want to say too. About the game itself, it's becoming like how I felt with Cytus or Hachi Hachi. Not about the releasing songs, this game still gives me the coolest songs ever and it's been doing that for years. But about the charts. It's also becoming a game that favor players that want more and more difficulty. If it goes to the point when the charts become unreasonable and overdone then it is indeed bad. But this is more about opinion, so you can think they are still good, but for me they are just not as good as before. I don't like playing a chart that is too hard but its reflection towards the song is weak, and Dynamix is having more and more of these. I mean, it is inevitable, since the community of all rhythm games want challenges, just not me. I just want to play to enjoy the songs. I can't change the way the game is heading to anyway, and if you like it then I won't object. In conclusion I just want to say that I enjoy the old charts more than the new charts. Another thing that has been discouraging me to play the game is that I lost progress in the game so many times that it became frustrating. I reached from lv1 to lv200 like 3 times already, then after version 3.4 it resetted my level again, except this time the game blocked me from going after lv30. I can still enjoy the event and iap songs, but i just don't play it like how I used to. I don't have google play account to save my progress cause I can't log in. That also lead me to somewhat quit the wiki. There are also irl problems that I had but it shouldn't be told here. But for now things are getting better for me so I had more time to check the wiki now. I also made a Discord server since the other server's invite link has expired and I don't see another link anywhere. I am active enough here, so feel free to join. It also has former admin members like 30000324, GZJ and Mentholzzz to so we can also talk about the wiki and things better. https://discord.gg/nwnUDf6 Should also say that I was busy with Cytoid but eh Category:Blog posts